


a halting crescendo for my best friend

by minecraftyoutuberthings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftyoutuberthings/pseuds/minecraftyoutuberthings
Summary: he hates the whispers ghostbur tells him late at night. he hates that the suit fits him a little too well these days. he hates that he looks at the l’manberg crater and wonders what it would look like etched further into the ground. he hates that the people still aren’t satisfied with l’manberg, that they keepleaving...Presidency is a job for the lonely.Tubbo struggles to delude Dream while trying to keep his nation afloat, and resisting the urge to abandon it all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	a halting crescendo for my best friend

tubbo just wants the best for his nation. wants the people to see the light of day without war, with peace, with growth. he’ll do what he think is right, damned be the wrong. damned be the exiled. it was difficult, ostracizing his best friend. 

it was difficult, he tells himself. 

he hates the whispers ghostbur tells him late at night. he hates that the suit fits him a little too well these days. he hates that he looks at the l’manberg crater and wonders what it would look like etched further into the ground. he hates that the people still aren’t satisfied with l’manberg, that they keep _leaving._

don’t they realize that tubbo’s sacrificed everything he had for this nation? the least they could do is stay. the least they could do is make his losses _worth_ it. 

why do they keep leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just think that tubbo’s character in the dsmp is neat


End file.
